starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Raynard Quinn
Raynard Quinn was around 44 years old at time of the Battle of Yavin. An engineer at the time he met Rissk but with a shady and slightly mysterious past. As time went on, it became clear that He had spent time at some points as bounty hunter, fixer, arena fighter, fighter pilot and smuggler. Partnership with Rissk Raynard met Rissk at about the time he lost his arm in an engineering accident. One of his arms got vapourised while working on The Crimson Blade a Firespray class owned at the time by Kregor Faltis. He helped Rissk and gave her a place to stay after fleeing Kregor and they have been great friends ever since. Imprisonment Shortly after the events of *Destiny Entwined Raynard had his yard siezed by the Empire. He sought revenge on the Imperial officer who was responsible, but ultimately failed and was captured. He then spent many years mining in a penal colony on an asteroid, until a daring escape (Jail Break: Old SWG Boards) took him off-world to Tatooine. Stay of execution After the battle to save the wookies, Raynard was going to be captured and sentenced to death. Rissk however, due to her database of future events knew this was going to happen and interceded, with the help of Kregor Faltis and saved Raynard and his Jail Break companions. On the run from the Imperial Jedi turncoat Ariane Kaxson, they visitied Nym and smuggled some supplies to the Rebellion. Now on the run from the Empire they joined the Rebellion in a backwater, vagabond attack group called Wraith Squadron. Aftermath While en-route to Coruscant, Raynard and Rissk stumbled upon a secret Imperial base, hidden in an Asteroid near Coruscant. They decided to setup home here, independant from governments and to start running his business again. Jedi Origins Raynards mysterious past has now been revealed in The Jedi Temple It turns out that Raynard Quinn was actually Arice Quinn, an acomplished Jedi Knight, on the very cusp of being made Jedi Master at the time Order 66 happened. His padawan, a Trandoshan called Krokk was killed in Order 66 by the Jedi Hunter Kregor Faltis - though Arice doesn't know this yet. For the years between 66 and the current timeline Arice has been going as Raynard and working as a mechanic while masking himself from the force. He had become so accustomed to this way of life that after the fall of the Empire he continued to hide from the force and never rejoined the Jedi order. This situation changed when Rissk, Raynards Trandoshan companion of over twenty years was to train as a Jedi but couldn't find a master. The Assault on Cyraan and Rescue of Rissk Through a complex series of events, Rissk became captured and began to be lured to the Darkside by the Dark Jedi Perem Thoje, an ancient cyborg, nearly a hundred years old who was in the servitude of an ancient Sith Lord called Darius Malakai the Seer. With Ethan and Caitlin Voss he set out to Cyraan in Rissk's modified ship 'Jadewing' having discovered her whereabouts from the Dathomir Force Witch Seer, Nandi of the Fire Mountain Clan. He also discovered at this point the existance of a force wielding son called Krath, who was concieved many years ago on a previous trip to Dathomir - of which he has little memory due to being drugged by Nandi and held captive for a period of time during the old republc. Krath sought the Daer'Gunn on Onderon and after challenging him to duel to the death or return to aid Dathomir in it's plight, Krath was killed by the Daer'Gunn. Arice's party had a hellish trip to Cyraan encountering super force clones, with greatly magnified force-powers and even genetically engineered clones able to negate the force around them. Eventually Arice duelled the Dark Lord Perem, and prevailed - then escaped the planet with Ethan, Caitlin, Rissk and Kregor Faltis. The entire party was badly injured and emotionally scarred by the experience, however due to his engineering knowledge Quinn was able to re-programme the graviton mining core to pull Cyraan's moon out of orbit destroying the base. Unfortunately Malakai's force vision gave him a premonition of the destruction and he was able to evacuate a large volume of the force before the moon struck. Quinn is now a marked man, Darius Malakai having sworn to end Quinn's life. Silone, Nandi's apprentice, having fled Dathomir left for Onderon to find Quinn and inform him of Nandi's strongly suspected death and the death of his son Krath at the hands of the Daer'Gunn. Having returned to Dathomir with Silone, Rissk, Ethan Voss and his apprentice Hood, the second trip did not go to plan. A final meeting with the force-ghost of Krath, followed by watching the slaughter and capture of several witches was only the beginning. Captured, he ended up fighting a ferocious duel with the newly turned Vankyr Maris Eterna Eterna effectively won the duel, but Quinn was able to turn the tables with a surprise attack. Rissk captured again, and her eyes removed by the psychopath Cair Alana, Silone, had her eyes removed and was drained of blood by the Vankyr Maris Eterna Barely escaping with their lives Quinn and Ethan Voss were the only ones to escape Dathomir. Silone killed, Rissk maimed and captured, and Hood tortured and modified to become a remote controlled Sith Assasin, now all Arice Quinn wanted to do was forget about Darius Malakai, feeling that Malakai was too powerful to go against, and feeling that the Sivter threat was more important and a good distraction from his grief. The Valley of the Jedi Having fled Dathomir Quinn fought in the campaign against Darth Sirena alongside Adam Sage and Iara Beorht. The battle was going in the favour of the Jedi, but an intervention by the Dark Master, Darius Malakai, usinghis force phantoms to assault the Jedi attack force - slowed the attack, buying Sirena time and probably allowing her to escape. During this battle Adam Sage used Force Light to disperse Malakai's phantoms, a rare power - which took the Malakai by surprise and was the first indication that there might be some way to make the Dariun vulnerable. The Return to the Temple After the encounter with Darth Sirena Arice returned to the Jedi Temple on Ossus thinking he could pick up his Kuat Vanguard from Onderon later. At this point, Arice was at an all time low. For intense purposes it seemed Rissk was probably dead, Silone was definately dead, Hood was probably dead... And the fall of Malakai was no closer to coming about. While training the Lethan Twi'Lek with only one Lekku called Iara Beorht met him training alone outside the temple. Iara's kindness and personality had a huge impact on Quinn, and after spending only a couple of days in her company, he had effectively fallen in love with her. The trouble was, Iara was born in 16 BBY and Quinn was born in 44 BBY. Without considering the racial differece, Quinn thought the age difference would be a solid barrier to Iara having feelings for him, so he buried his feelings and tried to act friendly. During this period he met Ossu Ikari, a young Lethan Twi'Lek who arrived at Ossus in Arice's Kuat Vanguard while fleeing the orbital bombardment and assault of the Jedi Temple on Onderon by the Sith Darth Trayus. Eventually he met Rissk who was running an errand for Malakai and ended up deciding to take Ossu on as an apprentice. Iara took him by complete surprise while waiting aboard her ship for the Battle of Mon Calamari to start - by grabbing him and kissing him. At that point Quinn was going to reciprocate, but in the end decided that he cared for her too much to allow her to form a relationship with him. The Battle of Mon Cal At the battle of Mon Cal, Arice joined Ethan Voss, Caitlin Voss and Iara Beorht in assaultng a starship called The Colony Laser. During the battle, it appeared lightsabre resistant super Charon was about to kill Iara, Arice effectively sacrificed himself without thinking. Impaled, sprayed with corrosive acid blood he still managed to kill the beast, but by the time he'd been returned to the Alethia, he was effectively dead. Rissk took the still warm but broken corpse of Arice Quinn and infected him with the Vankyr infection. The embrace succeeded against the odds, making Arice something of a rare specific type of Vankyr called a 'Deathwalker' - one who has crossed the line and experienced death. The long term ramifications of this are unclear to Arice, though his various wounds accumulated over the years have healed, even regenerating long lost limbs and the infection has youthed him to about half his age. Lightsabres As a young Jedi Arice had studied Shotan culture and swordsmanship. As a Jedi Knight, using his considerable mechanical skills and the force - he constructed a unique set of lightsabres modelled on the Shotan main sword or Korvana and the shorter companion sword or Juta. These blades have a subtle curve to them, a more slender, ovular handle and cortosis handguards. The construction of, and the alignment of the crystals took many times the usual amount of time taken to construct lightsabres. To create the subtle curve two crystals are employed with an additional electromagnetic field modulator. Fitting all the components with room for correct alignment into a more compact handle than a standard sabre is something Arice considered one his his most impressive engineering feats. Functionally the lightsabres are no different to a standard one, apart from a more comfortable grip, and the fact that the sabres are of different length. These differences are partly stylistic and partly to aid the use of Shotan sword technique. They would convey little or no advantage to another Jedi to use, and the main reason for their creation was as an engineering challenge and a homage to Shotan culture. Arice has also trained an unusual style of fighting, involving sabre throws which move like a dart rather than a swirling motion as most force users. He is also known to throw a sabre past an opponent and then force-pull it back towards them in a dart-like fashion. Typically the companion sword - or Juta is thrown, and the Korvana remains in his hand. Lightsabre Forms Arice had dabbled in all the classic lightsabre forms up to Form 5, and including Djem So and Shien. Although fairly competant in Djem So and Shien, his real specialisation is in Makashi and Sorensu. Having mastered both of these styles early in his Jedi career he began implementing elements of Shotan sword technique to give him a unique style. He is also a Master of Jar'Kai, but not in the normal sense. His moves and tactics more closely resemble Shotan sword technique with some Jar'Kai, Makashi and Sorensu thrown in and modified to work with Shotan style, curved blade lightsabres. Arice modifies his style of combat depending up on the opponent, and which of his blades or whether he is using both of his weapons at the same time. When duelling Arice tends not to rely on impressive acrobatics, or high levels of agression. He fights calm and calculating, with quick, fluid precise movements, rarely showing any emotion or effort - even when on the back foot. His calm, almost serene state of mind, and ability to detatch himself from his surroundings makes Arice Quinn not very susceptible to Dun Moch. If an opponent starts trying to taunt him or question his prowess - he typically simply ignores them without responding verbally and showing little or no evidence that he'd even heard them. Arice Quinn is also an incredibly proficient sabre throw specialist, however instead of the normal twirling throw used by other Jedi he uses a difficult to master technique where the sabre flies like a dart at their opponent - and can then be force-pulled back into the throwers hands. The technque is faster and more deadly than 'swirling throw' and even has a variation whereby, if the opponent ducks the throw, the sabre can be pulled back towards them - taking them off guard. Force Powers As a Jedi Arice Quinn was competant at most force powers, but spectacular at none. His true strength in the force was most evident in his swordsmanship and calm disposition. Having spent years hiding from the source, when he collected his weapons and robes, his force powers and ability to sense seemed to have weakened considerably, to the point of almost erroding completely. It's possible that the years of doing this may have enhanced his ability to mask himself from the force. Category:Coruscanti Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Order Characters